Dr carlisle cullen the love of my life
by Edward and Bella rule x
Summary: What if Carlisle, Edward and jasper had not found there singer yet but what happens when three triplets move to forks and the oldest of the triplets is in a car crash. Are these three girls Edward, Carlisle and jasper’s singer
1. Chapter 1

Esme p.o.v

It was a normal day in forks Esme swan the oldest out of Bella and Alice they were triplets. Esme was the oldest Bella was the second oldest and Alice was the youngest of the bunch. Esme was looking for there dads house she thought `how the hell do they expect me to find the house I have only been hear two times`.

I was about to turn when a child ran out into the road and I knew if I did not swerve I would hit the child so I then swerved but another car hit me and then my car flipped over and all I could think about was please do not let me die.

The last things I remembered was being put on a stretcher and being wheeled away and being pushed up a ramp into the ambulance. I then heard somebody say Car accident. This musical voice came out of no wear and said stay with me please.

I woke up in a hospital bed with wires coming out of my arms I looked around the room and there I saw Bella and Alice asleep. They woke up and then they said "Esme your awake and never ever do that to us again". Then a nurse came in and said "good your awake I will just get the Dr. Cullen".

Dr. Cullen then walked in and he looked like a model liked a model and under my breath I muttered crapheck and then Dr. Cullen smiled and my heart rate increased. And then Dr Cullen said "good you are a wake how are you feeling" "I said I am fine thanks"

Dr Cullen then said "your family wear wondering when you would wake up, you wear out for along" time. Then Dr. Cullen's pager went off and then he said "sorry got to go". When he left I said "what happened" then Bella said "you mixed crap and hell together". I said I do not care so long as he did not hear. "Well we have missed two days of school and Alice then said you start work on Tuesday don't you".I nodded Alice and I are going to go back on Tuesday with you then I said "how are the other people and the kid" then Alice said "they are fine Esme stop worrying"

"Esme all you need to worry about is you getting better" Charlie then came in and said "you're a wake Esme, your sisters wear worrying about you none- stop now we are going now because you need your sleep so you can get better so you go to sleep now Esme". I left the hospital the next morning after a last check up, form Dr. Cullen and then he said take please take care.

Then I said "I will try and do my very best Dr. Cullen". "Thank you Esme". Bye Dr. Cullen they all said. After they had left I put my head against the wall and my eyes where black at that time but when they, had left my eyes went from black to topaz. A nurse came by and asked if every thing was fine I said "every think is fine thank you". We all woke up at 6 apart from Charlie because he was already at work. Bella and I then got ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice p.o.v

Esme got ready for work we got breakfast and then we got into our cars I went in Esme car and we then drove to school together. When got out everybody stared at us well we are meant to be triplets and we do not look the same.

Bella had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes I had caramel shoulder length hair and blue eyes. Alice had short pixy like black hair and blue eyes. We wear not surprised, this school has never had twins let a lone triplet's we went to the office and asked for our time tables Bella and I had English Esme was teaching history we said we would meet at the car park at the end of the day.

We went up to the teacher and said "hi we are new hear I am Isabella swan and this is my sister Alice swan" she said "ahh yes, Miss Alice swan please sit by Jasper Cullen" Jasper raised his hand "Miss Bella swan please sit by Edward Cullen". Edward raised his hand, Edward was quite and I was glad I did not mind talking but I hated talking for a long period of time.

When the bell went somebody came up to me and said "hi I'm Jessica your new hear". I said yes we are I'm Bella and the little pixy is my sister Alice and our other sister is Esme swan she is a teacher hear and we are triplets. The bell went for lunch. We sat down at Jessica's table then somebody asked Bella asked if we wear twins and she said no we are triplets our sister is Esme swan she is a teacher hear. The bell went for our next lesson.

Esme p.o.v

I had History and Alice had English and Bella had Spanish. I then noticed that Jasper Hale and Emmet Cullen were in my history class the class was o.k. everybody was talking for the whole lesson but I did not mind them talking so long as they got on with there work just when I thought the day could not last any longer the bell went for the end of the day,.

Bella p.o.v

We got into our cars and went home and I made tea and we all sat down at the table just talking about our first day at school then after a while we all went to bed. I woke up because I thought somebody was in my room, but when I turned the light on there was nobody there I thought I was dreaming so I turned the light off and went back to sleep that was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen. Alice and I got ready for school and Esme got ready for work.

**A.n I am going to be doing all my stories in different languages so if you have a language you would like me to do please let me know and I will see if I can do it. I am all ready going to be doing Italian and maybe Spanish. **

**Edward and Bella rule x **


	3. chapter 3

Bella p.o.v

Esme made us breakfast today and we got into out cars and we drove to school and we parked next to each other and Esme said "see you at lunch" and we went our separate ways. Alice and I had English and Esme was teaching History. The day flew bye and before I knew it was time for lunch we sat down at out table I looked around and I saw jasper staring at Alice but he did not know that I knew he was staring.

Esme p.o.v

At lunch I noticed that that Edward still was not in so I went up to the Cullen's and said "hi is Edward o.k. because he has not been in for a while" his brother Jasper said "he is sick we will tell him you were concerned" "o.k. thanks" .When I sat down Jessica said "I can not believe you did that nobody goes, up to the Cullen's.

I was teaching history when I got there I noticed that Emmet Cullen and Jasper Hale were in my class I walked and I said "Settle down everybody today we will be learning about ww1!"A little later into the lesson people started to mess about but Jasper and Emmet did not mess about one bit they got on with all the work they are good students though they keep there selves to them selves .

I decide to set the class homework on ww1 and I was really interested to see what excuses they would come up with like sorry miss swan I am going on holiday, my dog eat it, my little sister ripped it in half. The class ended and I went outside and I saw Carlisle I was just about to go up to him when Jacob came out of no were and started to talk to me but I was not listing I was looking over his shoulder trying to get to Carlisle.

I saw his face and he looked mad at Jacob but when he looked at me he looked happy loving kind and caring then he said something about prom. "I said sorry could you repeat that please".

Then he said "would you like to go to the prom with me "and I said "sorry Jacob I will not be going to the prom I will be out of town that day! Can you not go some other day? Sorry Jacob I can not go another day".

When Jacob left me I went up to Carlisle and asked if any had fainted and he said yes Alice had fainted she is at the nurse's office I looked around and saw Alice getting into a car with jasper and said "that dose not look like the nurse "And Carlisle said "no it dose not". It started to rain and Carlisle offered me a lift and "I said that would be nice" (Esme car is not working so she road with Bella)

He opened the door for me and during the car ride we talked about. Things Carlisle did not ask too many questions he respected my privacy. When we got to Charlie's Carlisle open the door and helped me out of the car he was a true and perfect gentleman he walked me to the front door then he said good bye Esme be safe and I stood there waving at him as he drove away.

**Authors note please tell me what did you think about the story was it good/bad please review and I will be very happy. **

**- Edward and Bella rule x – (Lydia)**


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as Carlisle drove away I all ready knew that Alice had got a lift home from jasper and Edward saved Bella's life so I guess we are all equal now! I went in and started to make tea for Charlie and us! Opps I need to get use to calling him dad not Charlie! I shouted upstairs to Alice and Bella

"Alice Bella tea now" they shouted back "coming Esme". Charlie came in and I said "hi dad how was work?" "Work was good thanks, tea smells good!" he replied and I said "thanks" I just put the tea on the table and as I was doing this Alice and Bella came downstairs and they said "hi dad" "this food smells good!" Charlie said then I said "thanks dad". I sat down and we eat tea in silence.

Until Charlie asked how was school? I shot a glare at Alice and Bella when Charlie was not looking. Telling them not to say anything about me getting a lift home from Carlisle Cullen. They did not say anything about the Cullen's they just said it was all right and I was thank full I did not want to tell dad yet. I would tell Charlie when the time was right. Well I would not tell him that they are not human because he would not get it and probley would ban us from seeing them.

Bella p.o.v

We are all trying to figure out what the Cullen's and Hale's secret is! This is all we have so far so tomorrow we are going to try and find out a little bit more about there secret.

_**They are all very beautiful **_

_**They all are very pale **_

_**They all have the same colour eyes- topaz**_

_**There eyes can turn cold black **_

_**They can stop breathing for a while**_

_**They walk quicker than a human **_

_**They sometimes talk like they are from a different time **_

_**They are fast – can get from one side of the car park to the other side under a second **_

_**They are very strong – can stop a moving van**_

That is all we have on them so we are going to La push tomorrow.

We finished tea and then we washed the dishes after we had finished washing the dishes we said goodnight to Charlie and I went up to my room and got my favourite book out Romeo and Juliet and read it for a while then I decide to get ready for bed! As I went to bed it seemed like something was of I just engorged it and went to bed.

After a while I had fallen a sleep and I was sure I heard my window being opened but it was closed. I fell asleep but I woke up because I was sure somebody was in my room and turned the light on but nobody was there I just thought that it was because I had a lot on my mind so that's why I am seeing things!

I fell back to sleep and after what seamed five minutes was six hours I was temped to go back to sleep but then I remembered that we were going to La push today. I was glad to be going to La push but Mike will be there and he annoys me a lot and he is too blind to notice that Jessica likes him.

I got a shower then I got dressed and I went downstairs too make breakfast. When I had finished breakfast I then shouted up stairs "Alice, Esme, Dad breakfast is ready" Dad came downstairs and had is uniform on. Alice and Esme came down pretty soon we all ate breakfast in silence a good silence. Until dad asked us what we were doing after school today. I replied "we are going to La push" dad seemed pretty happy with that fact!

We got every thing ready then we got into my car Esme car would not be avadible till tomorrow so they would be riding with me! When we had got to school the Cullen's were there all ready.

The day went by quickly and soon it was time to drive down to La push when we had got there the others were there all ready I decide to talk to Angela when Jacob and his friend's came over! Somebody said something about the Cullen's and the oldest one of Jake's friend said the Cullen's don't come hear!! It is almost like they are not allowed.

So I asked Jacob if he would take a walk with me because hopfully I could get information on the Cullen's out of Jake. So when we were far away from other people. I said "Jake what does your friend mean about the Cullen's do not come hear?" Jake then replied "oh Sam! Well I will tell you the legend.

Jake – bold Bella –Italic

**We quileutes are meant to descended from wolves! According to the legend my great – grandfather new some cold ones. He was the one who made the treaty that keeps them off our land"** _**I replied "**__Your great – grandfather?"_ **"He was a tribal elder, like my father, you see. The cold one's are the natural enemies of the wolf – well, not the wolf, really but the wolves that can turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."**

"_Werewolves have enemies?"_ **"Only one," "so you see, the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great – grandfather's time was different. They did not hunt the way the others of their kind did – they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great – grandfather made a truce with them. If they promised to stay of our land, we would not expose them to the pale faces." **

"_If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" _**"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get to hungry to resist." **

_What do you mean "`civilized`?" _**"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were some how prey on animals instead." **

"_So how does it fit in with the Cullen's? Are they like the cold ones your great – grandfather met?"_** "No! They are the same ones there are more of them now, a new female and a new male but the rest are the same. In my great – grandfathers time they all ready new of the leader, Carlisle. He' been hear and gone before your people arrived." **

"_And what are they? What are the cold ones?" _**"Blood drinkers, your people called them vampires!" **Jake had just finished the story when Esme came to tell me that we were leaving I said thank you to Jake for the wonderful story all though I am sure it is true.

When we had got into the car and we were driving away form people Esme said "did you learn anything useful?" I replied "cold ones that are vampires the Cullen's are meant to be vampires who feed of animal blood!

When we had got home I went to my room and just processed all my information I did all my homework and then I decide to take a nap so I can grasp hold of this information because it was a lot to take in. we decide until we double cheek this information we are not going to say anything to the Cullen's if it is true then we will tell them that we know there secret.

I dosed of but was woken by Alice saying tea was ready dad would be home late to night so we decide to use this time to find out whether it was true we soon found information that said it was true I was going to get the book from a shop in port Angeles soon . We said good night and went up stairs and for as while I just stared out of the window letting my brain process all this information. After a while I was getting tired so I went to bed and I fell asleep dreaming of Edward for the first time.

**A.n please review and tell me what you think of it so far and I will be very happy Edward and Bella rule x (Lydia) **

_**Preview of what is going to happen in the next chapter **_

_**i paid for the book and started walking when 3 men who were drunk came out of no were I walked quicker I looked back and they had gone but then they surrounded me I was just about to kick one of them when…….. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Alice p.o.v

My sister's and I headed to bead quite early well we did have a lot on our mind we had just did find out that the Cullen's are vampires, well they are nice vampires they do not kill humans like most vampires, they kill animals. After I went upstairs I checked my emails and there was an email from mum saying `hi Alice how is school? How is Charlie? And how are your sisters? I quickly replied `hi mum schools fine, Bella and Esme are all right and Charlie is well Charlie`.

After I had finished typing I turned the computer off and then I got ready for bed. After I had got ready for bed I made sure that I had some clothes out for in the morning. Then I went and turned the light off and went to bed I was soon welcomed with a dream of Jasper Hale.

Dream

We were in a meadow he was sparkling In the sunlight he was there and the next second he was gone but he came back and lied down next to me, I rested my head on his chest and he stroked my hair then he said you will never have to be alone ever again my love then I kissed his lips and said "I love you!" and he said "I love you too with all my heart!".

End of dream.

I woke up from my dream and I had a very good feeling that something good and bad would happen to day. I got out of bed and got dressed then I went downstairs and put the coffee machine on then I started to make breakfast. Just then Charlie came downstairs and I handed him a cup of coffee "thanks Alice!" "Have a good day at work dad!" thanks Alice you and you're sisters have a good day at school!" "We will dad be careful at work! "Will do Alice! I had just finished talking to Charlie when Bella and Esme had just came downstairs I handed them a cup of coffee then put breakfast on the table.

After I had put breakfast on the table we eat in silence because there was not much to talk about unless we tell dad that the Cullen's are vegetarian vampires sure that would sit down very well not note the sarcasm.

I can imagine the conversation in my head Charlie would have a fit and would want us to stay away from them and we could and would not be able to do that. After we had finished breakfast we washed the dishes then we all gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek as he was leaving for work we prayed for him to be safe while he was at work.

I told Bella and Esme about the good and bad felling about today I then told them about my dream and they thought that it was freaky because they both had a dream like that.

Esme and Bella then went upstairs to get dressed for school and when they were ready they came downstairs, it was time to leave for school oh joy only another day of Eric hitting on me. Oh well at least I will be able to see Jasper *mental sigh and mental blush* I got into Bella's car and we waited for Esme to start her car and when she had we all drove to school.

When we got there we looked around and we saw that the Cullen's and the Hale's were all ready there we just stayed in our cars until the Bell went Bella and I had English together and Esme was teaching history. We said good bye to each other and then we went our separate ways. I was hoping to avoid Eric because he was another Mike following me around like a lost puppy.

I feel sorry for Esme because she has to deal with a student aka Jacob Black acting like another Mike who follows Bella around like a puppy and Jacob and Eric do the same apart from Jacob who follows Esme around and Esme cannot tell him to get lost because he is a family friend but Bella and I can tell Eric and Mike to get lost.I quickly looked around hoping no one saw me but I saw Jasper watching me from across the car park his lips were turned up into a smile. When Bella and I had got to English we sat down in our seats and listened to the lesson, the lesson went by pretty quickly when the bell went I got up out of my seat, said good bye to Bella and then I headed to my next lesson history this would be fun having Esme teach me. I would just treat her like a normal teacher not my sister. I noticed that I have Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale in my history class.

Oh joy my sister's crush in this class oh well I might be able to get information on whether Edward like my sister Bella! No Bella would kill me and I have a felling that I would get nothing out of Edward. I sat down next to Edward and then I had a vision

* Bella walked out of the shop, Bella looks both ways before turning right three men called out to her but Bella just walked away they followed her and Bella sped up, when Bella looked around the men were gone so she solwed down but then they came out of no were and they cornered her and Bella was about to do something to the men when a Volvo came racing around the corner and a person got out who looked a bit like Edward*

End of vision

I hope nobody noticed me zoning out well nobody did apart from Edward he was looking at me a little weirdly, Edward does have a good reason for looking at me like that because I did just zone out for 11seconds. The bell went for the end of the lesson and I quickly packed my things away and when I walked past Esme I stopped and gave her a note saying `that my visions have expanded and I would explain it to Esme and Bella at break. `

Esme and Bella knew that I could see the future but it was limited I can see the visions in my dreams, I get feelings about the day, the weather something good or bad or even both is going to happen and now it seems like if something Is going to happen into the future and that person/persons are involved I get a vision.

All though I wonder what Edward had to do with my vision maybe he bumps into her or something no he is probably that person in the Volvo Bella's knight in a silver Volvo.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Eric coming up to me "Alice, will you go out to dinner with me on Friday?" I quickly replied "no I am busy all weekend!" and before he could reply I thanked my lucky stars that I had gym with Bella so I quickly turned around and went into the opposite direction.

I then got changed for gym and I met Bella out and I also noticed that the Cullen's and Hales were out there as well. I wonder how they manage to be around all the humans because the blood temptation must be hard for them, we are playing tennis today and I thank my luck that Bella had to be clumsy today, Bella went to hit the ball but the rack flew out of her hands and hit Mike in his private area. `Sorry` Bella called out all though I could tell she did not really mean it.

Bella was biting her lip trying to stop laughing at Mike but it was not working she was laughing under her breath and I knew that the Cullen's and Hale's would be able to hear her but that did not stop the Cullen's and Hale's from laughing at Mike but only we could hear them because we were closer to them than anybody else.

The coach came over and helped Mike up then he asked Eric to take Mike to the bench and when Eric had helped Mike to the bench and when he was done we carried on with the game until it was time to get changed and we packed everything way and then we got changed into our normal clothes.

When the bell went we went to the caffitara for break and we all caught on to what has been happing, Esme thought it was funny about the Mike thing. After break had finished I said good bye to Esme and Bella I then headed to my next lesson err maths err Eric is in this class maybe he got the message leave me alone. I would not want Eric to go through the same thing Mike went through would I? Of course not I am not that mean! I would not do a thing like that would I?

When I had got to maths I sat down in my seat and I started to draw when I had finshed the picture I looked at it and it was a picture of the Cullens and the Hale's sitting in the cafeteria I then quickly flipped the picture over, I started drawing again it was a picture of the whole family Dr Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, sigh Jasper Hale sigh and Emmett Cullen. Two things that did stand out from that picture are there natural beauty they all have topaz eyes.

I noticed Eric lining over trying to get a good look at the picture but I quickly flipped the drawing over so he could not see pictures I do not like him so he can no t see my pictures only my sisters can see them well if I want them to see them joke my sisters and I always share things like this. Maybe in time the Cullen's and Hale's will be able to see my pictures.

I do not know if that will happen I have to wait and see. I wonder if any of the Cullen's and Hale's has any gifts, I will have to find out well this is going to be so much fun. I wonder if any of them can read minds because Edward is always looking at Bella's head and he always looks frustrated and Jasper I always feel calm when I am around him and always looks in pain. So he must be able to feel emotions I wonder if he can change them? If he can that will make him an empath

So I am going to try Edward first what I am going to do is this I will find Mike and I will give Mike false information on what Bella looks like in a bikini and if I am right and Edward here's Mike's thoughts then he should probably glare at him or growl to low for human ears.

I will have to tell Bella and Esme so they can test it out as well I will get Bella to test out our plan! See if Edward, Carlisle Cullen and Jasper Hale have gifts! The lesson went relatively slow I will be glad when the bell goes because Eric was drowning on and on he thought I was listing be the truth be told my mind was else where but I muttered the odd word evey now and again. I really hope Jasper will come and resuce me! Hold on wait where did that thought come from?

I was broken out of my thoughts by the bell going I have biology I walked to biology and when I got there I sat down next to Jasper. I started on think of myself hyper and I think about something that would make me hyper so Jasper should be effected by my emotions and I felt my self becoming calm so Jasper is an empath! I will have to tell Esme and Bella that Jasper is an empath.

Now all we have to do is see if Edward and Carlisle have any powers like Jasper has well not the same. When the Bell went and I saw Bella and Esme I told them what I had learened so I told them that Jasper has a power then we decided to see if Edward has a power so I told Bella to make up some iffomation on what we look like when we go to the beach and tell it to Mike and if Edward has a power he might just glare at Mike.

When Bella saw Mike she told him that bit of information about us and Mike looked pleased proably because he thought that Bella is starting to like him haha don't make me laugh Bella and Mike that is a big no- no, Mike and Jessica that's a big yes. Bella walked with Mike to lunch and we followed a little bit behind and when we entered the lunch hall, Mike walked past Edward and Edward glared and growled very softly at Mike.

That means Edward has a gift he can read minds intresting Edward looked at Bella's mind as well but looked annoyed ah so Edward can not read Bella's mind so that must meen that Bella has a gift as well it must be a mental shiled becausae Jasper can calm her but Edward can not read her mind I will have to tell Bella about that.

As we sat down I noticed that Edward and Jasper are not with there family they must still be in the lunch queue but I could not see them then Jessica said to Bella and I "Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale are staring at you!" we looked around and we saw them when they had got out attentions they pointed at us then at the empty seats next to them Jess then said "do they mean you!"And as Bella and I got up I mumbled they probably need help with homework or something. We walked to the table and we sat down next to them and when We sat down I got another vision it was the same as Bella's vision but with jasper and I in it!

*Bella and I have just come out of the book shop in port angles a group of me call out to us and we walk quicker they speed up and when we looked behind us and they were not following us so we slowed down but then they came out of no were and we were trapped I was about to kick one when a siliver came racing around the corner and two figures got out they looked like Jasper and Edward*

End of vision

I was broken out of my vision by Japer saying "Alice Alice are you all right?" I replied sorry about that but I am fine thanks for asking!" We spent most of lunch trying to guess what they were all though we new what they were it was not the right time to tell them.

Lunch ended and Jasper asked me what I have next and I replied " I have Spanish next!" Jasper has Spanish as well so did Bella and Edward so we walked to Spanish together and when we got there they held the door open for us they are perfect gentlemen we sat down next to them and we played 20 questions we would just ask radom questions about each other and it was fun we got to know a lot about each other.

When Spanish had finshed it was time to go home so we all got up and they walked us to my car and I saw that Esme is talking to Dr. Cullen when she noticed us she mouthed 2 more minuites and when she had finshed we walked over to her and said hello to Carlisle.

Bella got into her car and Esme is getting a lift with Carlisle so she said just for today I could drive her car home and I walked back to Esme car I got in and I was just about to drive away when Angela and Jessica tapped on my window and asked if Bella and I would like to go to port Angeles to help them pick dress for the school dance err that means Eric will proably ask me out I said I would come and I will ask Bella if she wants to come all though I all ready know that Bella and I will be there because of my vision.

I then drove away and when I got home I went up into my room and dumped my school bag and went downstairs and told Esme and Bella about the vision and then I asked Bella if she is coming to port Angeles and Bella said yes we called Jessica and Angela to let them know that we are coming and they said that they would pick us up.

We waited for them to come and when they arrived we said good bye to Esme and we got into the car and we drove to Port Angeles we went to the dress shops first and we looked at all the dresses with them we were both getting bored so we said we were going to go to the book shop and would meet them at La Bella Italy in 1hour and 30m mins we all agreed with that plan.

When we had got to the book shop we looked around until we found the book and when we had found it we paid for the book and I told Bella that the vision would start once we left this shop. When we left the shop a group of men called out to us and we just walked away they followed us and we started to walk quicker and they did the same. Then when we looked behind us they were gone so we slowed down but then out of no were they corned us.

We were just about to kick them when a silver Volvo came racing around the corner and two people got out and those two people were Edward and Jasper. Edward glared at the people while Jasper came and shovelled us into the car and when we were safely in they drove away and we meet up with Jessica and Angela but they had all ready eaten.

so we went to La Bell Italy and when we got there Esme and Carlisle where all ready there and we all sat down and we decide to tell them that we had something important to tell them but we could not tell them hear. So we said "we need to talk to you but it is best to talk in private!" we ate our tea and then Carlisle paid for the meals and we walked out to the street and when there was nobody around we stopped and Bella said "we know you are not human!" they had shocked looks on their faces but they quickly covered it apart from Carlisle I am guessing that he all ready knows what we are going to tell them .

Jasper then said "we do not know what you mean? We are human just like you!" Esme then said "no you are not you are vampires!" they looked really shocked then Edward said "how do you know?"

I then said _**"**__**you **__**are all very beautiful You all are very pale You all have the same colour eyes- topaz Your eyes can turn cold black you can stop breathing for a while**____**you walk quicker than a human you sometimes talk like you are from a different time you are fast – can get from one side of the car park to the other side under a second you are very strong – can stop a moving van!**_

"So do you think that is proof enough for you?" said Bella and they just nodded and be stayed where we were for a while and we learned that they are vegetarian vampire – hunt animals not human and there is another coven up in Alaska like the Cullen's but most of the vampires are human drinkers.

It was getting late so Bella and I said good bye to Esme and headed back to the car with Jasper and Edward when we got in the car we saw Esme and Carlisle driving we waved to them and they waved back we arrived home in no time and they all said that they would pick us up tomorrow and take us to school.

We said good bye and then we headed inside and started to make tea for Charlie because he would be home soon, we had just finished making the tea when Charlie walked in it was pretty cold out there so we went and gave Charlie a hug then he hung up his gun and we all sat down for tea.

We asked Charlie about work and he said it was all right not much to do when we had finished tea we all washed the dishes then Charlie went to watch baseball and we headed upstairs and went into our rooms I signed on to the computer and checked my emails.

When I had done that I turned it off and got ready for bed I said good night to Charlie, Bella and Esme then I turned off the light and got into bed I soon fell asleep thinking off all the things that had happened today and it was a good night sleep waiting to see what tomorrow would bring.

**A.n thanks for reading was it good or bad please let me know I hope you all have had a good Christmas and a have a happy new year **

**I would like to thank my wonderful beta **_**n**__** luv with Emmett **_**Cullen**** (no spaces) for helping me with my stories and please read **_**n luv with Emmett Cullen**_** story it is really good I would also like to thank you for reading this story and waiting for me to update.**

**The next chapter will be in Esme p.o.v and it will explain how Carlisle and her were at La Bella Italy and how he all ready knows. **


	6. Chapter 6

Esme p.o.v

I went to bed early because I had a lot on my mind well we all did I got ready for bed and then made sure my bag is ready for in the morning then I turned off the light and went to sleep I soon fell into a deep sleep and I started dreaming of Dr. Carlisle Cullen

Dream

I am with Carlisle in a meadow of some sort and I am lying with my head on his chest Carlisle then gets up and gives me a kiss on the lips and says

"Esme swan I love you, you know that right and I replied yes I love you to he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a case, Carlisle opened it and got down on one knee.

End of Dream

But before I could hear what he is going to say I woke up then I got out if bed and took a shower I figured that Alice would be up so when I got out of my shower then I got dressed.

When I was dressed I made shore that I would have everything that I would need for my lesson sure you are probably wondering why I am so eager to go to school when there are vampires there.

It's simple I will get to see Carlisle during last period because I have that period free and Carlisle always comes to talk to me.

I do not think that I would be able to stay away from Carlisle, all though I do not know why Carlisle would want to spend time with me Esme Swan,but I am glad that Carlisle wants to spend time with me.

I know that if Carlisle left I would literally die and I know the same would happen to Bella and Alice if Edward and Jasper left them you probably think we are dating but we are not.

I know that we all feel a strong connection to the Cullen's and Hale's apart from Emmett and Rosalie. I am broken out of my thoughts by hearing Alice and Charlie talking.

So I went downstairs and at the same time Bella came out of her room.

I then gave Bella a hug which she returned and at the same time I said "good morning sis!

Did you sleep well?" Bella replied "morning to you to Esme and yes I did sleep well thank you.

We walked downstairs and when we got into the kitchen Alice gave us a cup of coffee.

When I spotted Charlie I gave him a hug and said "good morning daddy!"

Charlie just smiled and said "good morning to you to Esme!"

Bella then said `hello` to Charlie and gave him a hug we then sat down and Alice served us breakfast.

I looked over at Charlie I noticed that he has is uniform on. I said a prayer in my head.

`That my wonderful loving father would be safe at work my dad then said "Alice have you dreamed about anything out of the ordinary?"

Alice replied

"No dad but I now get a vision when I touch someone and they have something to do with my family!" Alice did not say anything for a minute she just let Charlie take it in the she said

"But I also know that the Cullen's and us are going to get a lot closer I will be with Jasper Hale, Esme will be with Dr. Cullen and Bella will be with Edward Cullen!"

Charlie just sat there taking it all in. He knows that I will tell him if anything dangerous is going to happen!

When Charlie was Just about to leave for work we gave him a hug and a kiss and told him to be safe at work. Charlie just rolled his eyes at us then he left for work.

When he had gone Alice told us about the good and bad felling she had about today and then told us about the dream and that is weird because we all had a dream like that but different people and different settings!

Bella and I then went upstairs to get dressed for school and when we were ready we came downstairs, I cannot wait for the end of the day so I can see Carlisle Alice got into Bella's car.

Alice and Bella waited for me to start my car and when I had we all drove to school. When we got there we looked around and we saw that the Cullen's and the Hale's were all ready there we just stayed in our cars until the Bell went.

Bella and Alice have English together and I am teaching history. I walked to history and it is a bit surprising to see Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen there all ready they were in the car park.

oh well I guess they walk fast. I sat down and took the register and told everybody to revise everything they have learnt from their books.

While they were doing that I got their text books that just arrived the morning then I handed one out per person.

After I had handed the books out I told them to look after them because that book is there responsibility now.

I then asked them to read out there number in the front of their text book when I call their names.

So I could write the number by their name and that way I would know who has lost or damaged their books.

I then told them to turn to pg. 113 and read from 113 to 120 because that would help them with their test in two weeks time.

It was going to be for Thursday that is in to days time but I felt like that would be a bit mean, so when I had finished telling the class what they needed to know then I marked their homework.

Because everybody is getting A's and B's. I am going to see how well they do in the test. If they do not do to badly I will see if I can organise a trip to Alton towers.

For all my history classes as an award for doing so well in the test, I am broken out of my thoughts by the bell going signalling that the lesson has ended , everybody started to pack away and I told them to take their exercise books and text books home to study.

Everybody filed out and I picked up any rubbish that has been left and on everybody's desk I put their books.

then everybody started filling into the classroom and I noticed that Alice is in the class I put the text books on the table.

I had nearly finished when I noticed that Edward and Rosalie Cullen are in this period that's funny seeing as I just had Emmett Cullen and Jasper hale first period.

When everybody had sat down I told them what they needed to do for their revision while I get their revision sheets ready well these would not be given out until tomorrow along with revision guides.

I got the lesson started fairly quickly I told them what they needed to do they are lucky that they have a test.

Because I would have had to get them to write an essay because sometime soon that is what they will be doing I do not like doing essay's but when I have to I will but most of the time I will try and avoid doing essay's.

The bell went snapping me out of my thought and just as the students were leaving Alice left a note on my desk saying that her visions have expanded and that she will explain at break.

I read over it again then I ripped it to shreds over and over so there is no chance that anybody could find out that Alice is physic! Cause we would not want that we try and blend in!

The bell goes and students start coming in signalling that the lesson is starting its break after this lesson then I have two more lesson before its lunch then one more lesson and the day has ended. Don't get me wrong I love teaching but today its just so boring.

I broke out of my thoughts just as the last student came in. Then I took the register, when I had done that I told them what they needed to do and I would be going over their homework.

Alice saw me looking bored and rolled her eyes at me she is telling me why should I be bored its my lesson.

I just raised an eye brow at her saying why shouldn't I be I am going to get the homework marked then I am going to read . I know I am not meant to but who is going to tell on me.

I know that the class will get on with their work err I have Jacob Black I could not help my self but my lip turned up into sneer I know I should be nice but he openly flirts with me.

Also I am his teacher so that is unexceptionable I mean I am 18 years old and he is 16 ½ okay a 1 ½ difference but he is like a brother to us so that is just I do not have any words to properly describe how horrible it it.

I broke out of my thoughts to see Tyler not doing his work so I said "Tyler get on with your work or you will be in at Break!" I then started marking the homework and I have to admit some of this work is good but I do not know what others were doing while I was teaching! When I had finally finished marking all the homework I was going to get my book out but the bell is going to go.

The bell went and it is time for break I went to the cafeteria and found Alice and Bella.

Alice then told us about the vision she got when she sat down near Edward all to soon the bell went and we said goodbye to each other.

Then we headed our separate ways. I wish that the day was coming to an end then I could see Carlisle. Its nice talking to Carlisle he can make me smile no mater what mood I am in.

when I arrived at class I notice that I have Angie, Angela's sister they are both sweet girls I know Alice and Bella will have befriend them.

I am happy knowing that I will have some one who will get on with the work I wonder where Jacob is oh speak of the devil and the devil shall come.

"I am sorry I'm late Esme!" said Jacob

He then put flowers on my desk still flirting thankfully nobody noticed I would have to talk to him after class because I did not have the time to waist so I just said

"Sit down Mr Black and I will talk to you after class!"

Jacob black froze for a minute then he headed to his seat I picked up the flowers and then I chucked them into the bin.

I know that probably mean of me but there is not a lot I can do about that! He may be a family friend but that is no excuse for his behaviour!

When Jacob had sat down I handed them their books and gave them the new textbooks when they had been told what to do I got on with marking the homework oh I wish Carlisle is hear because it would be nice to have somebody to talk to.

Oh well I will live I am broken out of my thought by Jacob arguing with Mike before I could say anything it soon broke out into a fight.

I shouted at them to stop but they did not I know that Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are in the class next door.

So I phoned the teacher and explained the situation Mr Green said he would send Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper over I need Emmett to break up the fight and then Jasper to hold one person while Emmett hold the other person.

I need Rosalie to watch the class while I go to the head master and tell her what has happened and if need be Emmett and Jasper take Jacob and Mike to the nurse .

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie knocked on the door then they came in the boys were still fighting tables and chairs were upturned students were scrambling out the way of them.

I told Emmett and Jasper to break up the fight and I asked Rosalie to watch the class. When the boys pulled Jacob and Mike apart I said to Emmett and Jasper take them to the nurse because they were bloody then I left the classroom.

I went to the headmaster and knocked on her door "Enter!" I opened the door and then I closed it "ah Esme what can I do for you?" said Amy I replied

"well Amy a fight broke out just a couple of minutes ago in my class room!"

Amy does not say anything for a minute but then she says "well who were these students?!"

I replied "Mr Newton and Mr black!" "ah so where are they now?"

"they are at the nurse office after I had Emmett and Jasper pull them of each other then they took them to the nurse! while Rosalie is watching the class!"

"Ah I see could you please tell Mr Black and Mr Newton in my office after they have been to the nurse!"

Amy was silent for a second then she said

"Oh could you also ask Mr Cullen, Mr and Miss Hale in my office please Esme!"

"yes Amy I will go tell them write away!"

"All right I their anything else Esme?"

" So you want me to call their parents Amy?"

"could you to that please Esme!"

"Sure I will do it right after class!"

I then left Amy's office and headed to the nurse's office when I arrived I told mike and Jacob to go to the headmasters office then I told Emmett and Jasper to wait hear with them and then when Rosalie comes then they all need to go to the headmasters office.

So I walked to my classroom and I am glad to see that everybody is doing their work and the classroom is back in its usual state.

So I then told Rosalie to go down to the nurses office and then go with Jacob, Mike, Emmett and Jasper to the headmasters office.

Rosalie left and I went back to marking the homework the bell them went and everybody left the classroom.

When the classroom is empty I will phone Mike and Jacobs parents I will tell Carlisle how helpful his children have been.

The classroom is finally empty so I picked up the phone on the desk and called Billy Black number this is the conversation between Billy and Esme

_**Esme is in bold and italic **_and _Billy is in italic _

_Billy:_

"_Hello?"_

_**Esme:**_

"_**Hello Mr Black this is Esme Swan calling from forks high school **_

_Billy:_

"_Ah yes Esme who may I help you?" _

_**Esme:**_

"_**It is about you son Jacob?"**_

_Billy: _

" _What about Jacob?" _

_**Esme: **_

"_**Well Jacob came in late and started flirting with me, he left flowers on my desk and called me Esme instead of Miss Swan also as I was marking the homework he got into a fight with Mike Newton!"**_

_Billy: _

"_I am very sorry about his behaviour I will speak to him when he gets home what is going to happen to him?" _

_**Esme: **_

"_**I do not know but I will let you know as soon as I know! I have to go and call the Newton's now so bye!"**_

_Billy: _

"_Bye Esme!" _

End of conversation

_This is the conversation between Esme and the Newton's_

_**Esme is in bold and italic **and the Newton's are in italic _

_Newton's :_

"_hello?"_

_**Esme: **_

"_**this is Miss swan calling from forks high school about Mike!"**_

_Newton's: _

"_Yes what has Mike done?" _

_**Esme: **_

"_**he got into a fight with Jacob!" **_

_Newton's: _

"_what's going to happen to him?" _

_**Esme: **_

"_**I do not know yet I will let you know as soon as possible!" **_

_Newton's "o.k. bye!"_

_End of conversation _

After I had finished talking to the Newton's the phone rang and children were entering the classroom I answered the phone and it is Amy telling me that they will have two weeks detention after school starting tomorrow and they will not be in school for the rest of the week.

When I had finished talking to Amy I handed out the text books and took the number in and told them to revise.

I then phoned Billy told him that Jacob will have two weeks of detention starting tomorrow and that he will have to do his work at home for the rest of the weeks.

Billy agreed to this I then phoned the Newton's and told them the same thing when I had finished on the phone I marked the homework and all to soon the bell went.

I packed up my stuff and I walked fast but not to fast so that people would think I want to get some were.

All though I do that is not the point the point is well never mind it does not mater when I arrived at my car Carlisle was all ready there.

He asked how my day was and I told him about the fight and how Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were a great help.

I asked him how his day has been and he told me the truth I saw Alice and Bella walking towards us.

So I mouthed five minutes after that time was up they came over and said hi to Carlisle.

Carlisle then asked if he could give me a ride home and I agreed. I tossed Alice my keys and I got into Carlisle's car.

We did not talk much Carlisle was a true gentleman he got of the car and helped me out and walked me to my house he then waited for me to go inside before he went back to his car and drove off.

Alice and Bella then arrived home shortly they were going out with Angela and Jessica I can not remember but oh well I left a noat for Charlie saying I have gone out and I will be back soon.

Just to make Charlie happy I took some pepper spray not like that help me if I run into a vampire and it wants my blood. I took the car and drove into the woods when I could go no further I got and walked.

I walked past trees then I herd a voice I think my heart nearly jumped out of my chest then I turned around with my heart betting so fast and I sure that if it is a human they would be able to hear it.

This is the conversation between Esme and Carlisle. Esme is bold and italic Carlisle is italic

I then saw it is Carlisle so I said

_**Esme:**_

"_**Hi Carlisle!"**_

_Carlisle: _

"_Hi Esme what are you doing in the woods on your own don't you know that there is all kinds of danger? You could get hurt!"_

I am touched that he is worried about me I shook my head and replied

_**Esme:**_

" _**I am looking for you actually I need to talk to you!" **_

_Carlisle:_

"_Let me walk you to your car and then I will drive and yo can tell me what you need to talk to me about okay?" _

end of conversation

we walked to my car in silence when we got there he opened the car door for me and when I was in he shut the door then he walked to the driver side and got in.

when we both had our seat belts on Carlisle started the car and when we were outside of La Bell Italy he then asked what I needed to talk to him about.

This is the conversation between Esme and Carlisle Esme is in bold and italic Carlisle is in italic

Esme:

"I need to talk to you about who you are!"

Carlisle:

"what do you mean I am me Carlisle Cullen a doctor for forks hospital!"

_Esme:_

"_Sorry I phrased that wrong! I mean what you are because you are not human!" _

_Carlisle: chuckles nervously _

"_What I am human just like you!" _

_**Esme: rolls eyes **_

"_**No you are not you are a vampire!"**_

_Carlisle: _

"_do not be silly vampires do not exist and I am not a vampire!"_

_**Esme: **_

"_**your whole family are vampire's because**_

_**you are all very beautiful You all are very pale You all have the same colour eyes- topaz **_

_**Your eyes can turn cold black you can stop breathing for a while you walk quicker than a human you sometimes talk like you are from a different time **_

_**you are fast – can get from one side of the car park to the other side under a second you are very strong – can stop a moving van!**_

Esme:

"Is that enough information for you?"

_Carlisle:_

"_How come you have not run away screaming you do know that I could kill you in a second right?" _

_**Esme: **_

"_**yes put if you were going to kill me you would have done that all ready! Also you are not a monster!"**_

end of conversation

Carlisle then stiffened and I asked what is wrong and he said other vampires are hear its Edward and Jasper with Alice and Bella lets go and great them. We got out of the car and Edwards Volvo pulled up and Jasper, Edward, Alice and Bella got out.

We all headed inside to La Bell Italy and we all sat down Alice and Bella said "we need to talk to you but it is best to talk in private!" we ate our tea and then Carlisle paid for the meals and we walked out to the street and when there was nobody around we stopped and Bella said

this is the conversation between Bella,Alice,Edward, Jasper and Carlisle. Bella is bold

_Esme is italic_ and **Jasper is bold** _**Alice is bold and italic**_ _**Bella is bold, Italic and underlined **_and _Edward is italic and underlined. _

_**Bella: **_

_**"we know you are not human!"**_

they had shocked looks on their faces but they quickly covered it.

**Jasper:**

**"we do not know what you mean? We are human just like you!" **

Esme:

_"no you are not you are vampires!" _

they looked really shocked

_Edward:_

_"how do you know?"_

_**Alice:**_

_**"you are all very beautiful You all are very pale You all have the same colour eyes- topaz Your eyes can turn cold black you can stop breathing for a while you walk quicker than a human you sometimes talk like you are from a different time you are fast – can get from one side of the car park to the other side under a second you are very strong – can stop a moving van!**_

_**Bella: **_

_**"So do you think that is proof enough for you?" **_

They just nodded

End of conversation

We stayed where we were for a while and we learned that they are vegetarian vampire – hunt animals not human and there is another coven up in Alaska like the Cullen's but most of the vampires are human drinkers.

Bella and Alice said goodbye to me and they headed back to the car they came in with Edward and Jasper they saw us driving past and waved to us we waved back

We arrived home in no time and Carlisle said that he would pick me up tomorrow and take me to school.

I said good bye and then we headed inside and Alice started to make tea for Charlie because he would be home soon, we had just finished making the tea when Charlie walked in it was pretty cold out there so we went and gave Charlie a hug then he hung up his gun and we all sat down for tea.

We asked Charlie about work and he said it was all right not much to do when we had finished tea we all washed the dishes then Charlie went to watch baseball and we headed upstairs and went into our rooms I got ready for bed and Alice came and said good night and I turned my light of waiting for tomorrow.

_**A.N SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPADTE BUT INTERNET IS WORKING NOW. NEXT CHAPTER CARLISLE'S P.O.V **_

_**WHAT I AM GOING TO DO IS PUBLISH A CHAPTER AS SOON AS I HAVE FINSHED WRITING IT!**_

_**I KNOW THERE WILL PROBALY BE SPELLING MISTAKES BUT MY BETA I LUV THE CUTE SEXY VAMPIRE HAS STORIES OF HER OWN TO WRITE ALL READY AND IS BETTERING A STORY FOR CULLEN GIRLS 76- OUR VAMPIRE SON. **_

_**SO WHEN MY BETA CAN LOOK AT MY STORY'S AND CORRECT ANY SPELLING MISTAKES I WILL THEN PUBLISH THAT ONE! I HOPE YPU WILL ALL BE FINE WITH THIS! **_

_**ALL SO I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL ABOUT MONDAY 15TH MARCH THIS IS DUE TO HAVING GSE EXAMS SO PLEASE WISH ME LUCK, I WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON BUT I CAN NOT CARATINE THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO AND I BETTER GET OFF AND REVISE LOL!**_

_**EDWARD AND BELLAL RULE X **_

_**LYDIA XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

A.n

I am going on holiday today to haven holidays in scotland (8/5/10) I will not be back until (15/5/10) I can not take my laptop but I will try and write some chapters down on paper please vote on the poll for bella's wolves.


End file.
